


The Harbinger Has Awoken

by DavidB1000



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Identity Reveal, Oliver is Not Amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Not to be confused with the Sleeper has Awoken from Dune. :)  A companion piece to the Elseworlds crossover, where Lyla really does live up to her comic-book counterpart.





	The Harbinger Has Awoken

Oliver Queen looked angry. The Monitor spoke firmly. “Remember, every change to destiny always comes with a cost. You can be as angry as you wish to me. Perhaps a familiar face will lighten the blow.”

He raised a hand and moved it slightly. A tear in the fabric of reality appeared and Lyla Michaels stumbled through. She grunted. “What do you want, Monitor?” Then she spotted Oliver.   
“Ah, crap.” Lyla frowned. “You think this is a good idea?!” She glared at The Monitor.

“What the hell?” Oliver asked. “Why is John's wife here?”   
“Lyla Michaels is the Harbinger. My messenger, my tester if you will, the person who does the first tests. To determine who is worthy of my testing. She was the reason I chose your world next. She said you were ready.”

Lyla frowned. “I'm not happy you chose to reveal me like this.”  
“Like me, there is only one Harbinger. She exists across all the multiverse.” The Monitor spoke.

Lyla took a deep breath. “I want you to know, this was really not how I wanted to reveal myself.”   
“I need a time-out to get drunk.” Oliver groaned.  
“No.” Lyla spoke. “I know this is awkward. I get that, but I have always been Lyla Michaels. I am just a lot more than just what I seem.” 

“We are so going to talk about this later.” Oliver groaned.

&^&

A few days later...

Oliver stood in Lyla's office.  
“Don't think I forgot what happened, Lyla.” Oliver grumbled.

“I can only apologize so much before it rings hollow.” Lyla spoke. “Perhaps if you saw how things were, you'd understand how this situation is so dire.” 

“I get that the multiverse is in danger, but I do not, and I have never approved of this type of duplicity.” Oliver spoke firmly.

“Well, you know, speaking of Duplicity.” Lyla spoke and suddenly there were two of her who both glared at Oliver.  
Oliver flinched. “Okay, that's new.”  
“You brought it up first. I just pointed out how real it is.” Lyla spoke and the duplicate merged back into her.

“So, that explains a few things.” Oliver frowned. “Look, I just need some time to get used to this. Okay?” 

“Take as much time as needed. Just don't take too much time.” Lyla spoke and then walked back to her desk. “Things are only going to get worse from here on out.” 

“Wonderful.” Oliver shivered.  
Lyla frowned. “I can assure you, I would have explained this on my own. However, The Monitor doesn't exactly listen to those under him that much. He could learn from you on that front.”

“I don't think I want to talk to him about anything again.” Oliver spoke firmly.

“I don't blame you. When it comes to beings that powerful, they don't quite grasp how to deal with humans that well.” Lyla spoke.

“I'd honestly rather deal with the Devil.” Oliver grumbled.

“You'd be surprised what would happen if you actually met Lucifer.” Lyla smirked.  
“Oh, great, he's actually real. I'm getting drunk.” Oliver groaned.

“We need to talk about your alcoholism, Oliver.” Lyla spoke.

“How about I just tell John about you instead.” Oliver grumbled again, this time even louder.  
“I don't think that would end the way you think.” Lyla spoke firmly and lifted her desk off the ground several feet with one hand.   
Oliver winced. “Okay. Good point.”

Lyla put the desk down again and spoke. “We are not the bad people. Oliver. We just need help from as many heroes and villains as we can get to work together to stop an entity far beyond anything you have ever dealt with before.” 

Oliver frowned but said nothing. This was starting to become far too overwhelming for him to deal with.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably going to do a few fix-its for this crossover. Because as good as it was, wow, they done messed up some stuff.  
> And yes, I do believe Oliver is totally going to start drinking heavily again. :)  
> The powers Lyla shows off here are exactly as they are in the comics.


End file.
